You don't know me anymore
by spinback
Summary: Eli is going nuts. And people need to pay for what they've done to him and the ones he loves.  Rated M For content   Waring: DEATH
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the story I've been talking about for months now. It is dedicated to the lovely Katie, because with out her obsession with serial killers, this story never would have been born. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't mine, cry for me.

Warning: People die, Eli kills them. If you can't handle Eli dying, please leave now.

Summary: Eli is going nuts. And people need to pay for what they've done to him and the ones he loves.

Little note: There's a surprise in here. Explanation in the end 

* * *

><p>You don't know me anymore.<br>Prologue.

I walked aimlessly around the once messy room. Clare and myself had worked so hard to get it this clean, but since then, it felt more like a jail cell then before. All the surfaces in the room were oddly clean, and useable. This was like a forgien country. The sound of my own foot steps annoyed my ears, frustration slowly ate away at my nerves. My phone was vibrating across the room, adding to my annoyance. I knew it couldn't be Clare, since she just left here so I could finished editing her homework for Miss Dawes' class. I wouldn't have been Adam, since his mom took his phone away after finding out about him and Fiona. My fists clenched as the phone continued to vibrate on the table beside my bed. There was only one person it could be, the one person in the world I never wanted to hear from again.

She faked her death, put me and her family through hell and popped out of nowhere and expected me to pick up our life as it was left. Julia never expected to see me in Morty with another girl, she thought I would save myself and die alone. She was the most selfish person to come and leave and come back into my life. When she told me to dump Clare and go back to her, a million things ran through my mind.

I continued my pacing and made my way to the phone, rolling my eyes as I answered, "Julia, what do you want?" My husky voice was harsh and uninviting. She'd been back for two months and was in denial about my new life. You could tell she was sitting on a chair, twirling her hair in her fingers, or running her hand through her long brown hair while staring at the cielling; it was always like that.

"We should hang out tomorrow, have a little fun, like old times." I turned on my laptop on to do research on Clare's project. "We could close ourselves off from your family, shut the door tight and you could get to know..." She trailed her voice off into a silence.

"Or not. Julia, I have a girlfriend and I love her; she's everything I need and so much more than you. Get this through your head: I don't love you anymore, not like that. So just, loose my number, go away and let me be happy. Got it?" I closed my phone on her, as I had so many times before and threw the device on my bed. I looked at Clare's research sheet and typed in her subject's name. The details of Jeffery Dahmer's serial killer past filled my screen. I felt pulled into the readings, his life of crime put a smile on my face.

He may have brutally killed boys and men of all ages for pleasure, but the truth is, I was wishing his life was mine. I spent almost a year telling myself I killed Julia. There was something in my mind, the rush of enjoyment Dahmer must have felt while killing those males, that told me killing Julia for real would give me so much pleasure, seeing her suffer. My breathing slowed as I imagined pulling her limps off her, her blood seeping from her flesh and soaking into the sheets of my bed. It would teach her to fake her death and pop back into my life, expecting me to have put my life on hold a year ago.

* * *

><p>Okay, So I know Julia died in the show, but in this, she faked her death. Deal? Deal.<p>

If you have time, google Jeffery Dahmer, he's one of the greatest serial killers of all time.


	2. Julia & Dahmer

**AN:**Shit's gonna get creepy, so unless you enjoy gore, death and other shit, you should leave!

Haha, kidding. But no seriously. If you don't like the idea of Eli going all psycho and killing people, I suggest you DO NOT read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, Eli, Julia or Jeffery Dahmer. I do own the idea of Julia faking her death and Eli killing her this way. Please enjoy. Oh! And I do not own the itsy bitsy spider.

**Dedication: **To the Lovely Kay Elise (takenmysanity). Her love and obsession with serial killers made this story possible. Also for Lily (eclarerocks) her amazing review put a smile on my face. Without it, I wouldn't have been so in touch with the serial killer side of me.

**Warning: **Death Death Death Death Death DEATH! OH! And slight sex.

**Quote of the Chapter:** _Death is delightful. Death is dawn, the walking from a weary night of fevers unto truth and light_** -James Russell Lowell.**

* * *

><p>You Don't Know Me Anymore<br>Chapter One  
>Julia &amp; Jeffery Dahmer. <p>

* * *

><p>She was always easy to please. All I had to do was call her cell phone while looking at the pages of Jeffery Dahmer's past, a devious plan playing out in my mind. She said she'd be over by noon, and that she'd bring the needs. You could almost hear her smile on the other side of the phone conversation. When we hung up, a devil-like smile played on my lips. Deep laughter sounded from my throat. The vision of the little bitch begging me for her life was like a dream come true. Once and for all, Julia was going to feel the pain she left in the pit of my stomach when she came back into my life two months ago.<p>

I went to sleep with the wheels turning in my head as I passed out on the black satin sheets for the very last time. When I wake in the morning, a full plan should be made inside my brain, ready for action.

And sure enough, when my eyes opened the next day, I had that look in my eyes when I looked in the mirror. Julia was going to pay, and I knew just how to take the payment. I could picture it now. Her naked body tied to my bed as I "freshened up" for her in the bathroom a near five feet away. While I'm in there, she'll be whining the ties are too tight, or not tight enough. When I exit the bathroom, I'll hide the weapons I choose to use close enough to the bed that I can take my victim as soon as the moment is right.

By 11:30 am, I was ready to meet my match. The bedroom was ready for what was going to happen, I had a place to hide her body until I got rid of my parents in a few days so I could get her out of my room. Bullfrog and CeCe were already going to be suspicious I stayed home from school today, if I did again tomorrow, I know CeCe would stay with me to take care of me.

The doorbell rang just as I was taking a seat on my bed. "You'll never know what hit you, Julia." I smirked at the words exiting my lips, "Never." I quickly stood and made my way down the stairs to the front door. I waited by the door knob for her to ring the bell a few more times before letting her in.

"About time. I almost thought you forgot about my sexy body coming over." Her voice hissed after I opened the door.

"You look hideous, Julia. Get on my bed. Let's get this over with before you make my vomit." I could see the hurt in her face when the words came out. But it was true. In the year she had been "dead" her face because repulsing and I had no need for her "love" anymore. She was merely a gateway to get rid of the need of sex I had. I respected Clare and her decision to stay a virgin. But I had needs. And I needed to fuck something, someone. And Julia was willing to let me ruin her one more time.

Little did she know, she wouldn't get what she wanted.

When she entered the tidy room and sat on the bed, the first thing she noticed was the ties. "Kinky sex today? Me gusta." A sexual smile rose to her face and her eyes darkened. She started to peel her clothes off and throw them my way, some hitting me, some not. She slowly got up when all the fabric was laying at my feet and whispered plainly in my ear, "You used to love strip teases Elijah. Why is your head hung low?" She reached low between us and ran her long skinny finger over the bulge in my pants.

I cleared my throat and narrowed my eyes at her, "Get on the bed, Julia. Face. Down. This is going to happen my way, or I keep your clothes and you'll go out on the streets the way you're dressed right now." There was slight fear in her eyes, but they were filled with excitement at the same time. She did as she was told, placing her body face down on my bed, and I tied her to the posts. As I was walking away, I smacked her bare ass hard, leaving a red mark. Once in the bathroom, I closed the door and leaned against it. A shakey breath escaped me as I looked into the mirror.

"It needs to be done. She needs to feel this pain." I slowly tugged at the clothes, baring my body and replayed the plan in my head to remind myself of the year of pain and suffering she put me through. I exited the small room and untied her feet from the bed. "You need to flip over. I need to watch your face while I tear your limbs off." I then untied her wrists while she laughed at what she thought was a joke. I tied her back up and walked over to the dresser. After grabbing a cloth and duct tape, I walked back over to the naked brunette laying on my bed and put the two objects on the night table.

"Eli? What are you doing?" Her pale face was filled with panick as I torn a piece of duct tape off and brought it to her mouth. "Don't worry, Jules, you'll like this game." My face was straight and her voice was muffled as she begged to take the tape off her skin. I tied the cloth around her oval head for extra muffling before standing up to retrieve Bullfrog's saw from under the bed frame.

Julia's giant brown eyes got bigger as I set the weapon on the frail pale skin of her stomach. "Now, Julia, what kind of lover would I be if I killed you at an instant? Not a good one, if you ask me." I lightly dragged the sharp saw across her, leaving tiny drips of blood to seep out. Her eyes shut tight as the blade released her skin. The sweet smell of blood filled the room and made me smirk. "Still want me, J?" I gave her a pouting look. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she cautiously nodded her head, as if she was scared to say no.

I kissed her forehead as I rammed hard dick inside her tight wet pussy. After a year of her not being here to fuck like we used to, feeling my cock fill her made me weak. I longed for this feeling for so long, it was like a dream come true all over again. As I thrust myself into her, I could hear her whining behind the gag. I continued pushing myself in and out of her disgusting fragile body while right hand traced an invisible line onto her left thigh.

I pulled out before finishing my deed. I knew what I had to do to keep myself excited. I picked the now blood-stained saw up from the comforter and placed the blade where I had drawn the line. "Excited for my little game?" I didn't wait for her response. It all suddenly felt like this was my true identity. Her dark red blood swept out of the wound like tears and soak into the over sheet like a drying river. Her once perfect olive skin faded into a pale white as the blood poured. She screamed for nobody to hear behind the gag for her life, begging me to stop; to let her go.

But I was possesed by the need to put her in her place. Jeffery Dahmer had soaked himself into my blood and told me straight up: this is okay. Julia needs to feel the pain and suffering. I kept pushing the blade over, back and forth, until it reached the end of the limb.

There it was. I did it. I took off her leg. The high was running through my blood as eyed her other leg. The fact that it was still attached angered me. My blood got heated and I ready for more. I cocked my head to the side and brought a bloody hand to her face. "Now, Julia, I didn't say close your eyes, now did I?" Her head shook quickly while her eyes darted open. "That's a good little princess." My bloody fingers left her cheek and trailed down her body to her remaining leg. I traced a line to follow in blood and smirked at her frightened composure. While the edges worked at her skin again, I winked in her direction. "Eyes open bumblebee. Nobody will remember you if you close your eyes."

My blanket slowly turned red from the liquid running from her hips. I moved her now detactched legs to the floor and tied her waist to the bed. There was no way this bitch was getting off easy. "Jules, lets count the months that you were gone, alright baby?" I looked at her left hand and a rush of excited sprinted through my veins like cross country runners getting to their destination.

"May. You left me alone to face everyone at Lanley High.[1] I started to keep everything and anything because throwing anything away the way you threw me away[2] meant loosing another person to death." I pulled her thumb up and quickly worked the blade, tearing it from its position on her hand.

"June. I was kicked out for going 'mad' but we both know I just missed you." The saw found its own way to her index finger. Her screams were almost unbareable. But stopping now would put me in prision.

"July. I celebrated my birthday[3] in therapy because CeCe and Bullfrog feared loosing you had ruined me." I was upset. Anger filled my voice. Her middle finger came off.

"August. They transferred me to Degrassi because then nobody would know, and nobody could use you against me." I pulled her ring finger violently, pulling it out of the socket. Slowly, I tore the finger off with one notch in the saw; hearing the skin tear with each second that passed.

"September. I met Clare. She means everything to me. She'll never leave me. She won't FAKE her death to get out of anything. I celebrated your birthday[4] for the first time alone." Her pinky was the easiest to get off. Blood poured from the circle that was her enclosure onto the bedroom floor.

"October. I started to move on, I fell for Clare. But it wasn't right. I pushed my feelings aside and let them eat away at me." I moved the other side of the bed and studied her right hand. I grabbed her pinky again and looked her right in the eye. "You deserve all of this you know. What you did was disgusting. It made you the ugliest person in the world." With a quick pull and tug to the handle of the blade, her pinky fell to the floor.

"November. I did an assignment with Clare and Adam for Romeo and Juliet[5]. I kissed Clare. I felt guilty and pushed her away. Then Adam blabbed and I told her about you. She told me she would wait. And she did. That's true love Julia." I pulled her middle finger up and hacked it off slowly; forcing her to feel the pain.

"December. Clare officially became my girlfriend. Fitz almost killed me. I didn't care about you anymore." I tugged her thumb and quickly took it off. Her pain was less and less needed until the end now.

"January. Contraband kissing. Clare turned into a rebel to attempt to keep her parents together. It didn't work. They're divorcing. Even though she said she wanted to sleep with me, I knew it was an act." I took her ring finger off at the knuckle, painfully.

"February. We had finally become a real couple. Valentine's Day. Other then the whole Fiona being drunk thing, it was perfect." Her index finger came off grusomely slow. It was getting bad.

"March. Fitz got out of juvie. Apparently found Jesus. Drove Clare and I into a fight. I started to scare her. I became too protective because I didn't want to loose her like I lost you." I grabbed her wrist and placed the bloody sharp object to her. "You did this. You did it all." I chanted as I took off her palm.

"April. The twenty-fourth. 2011[6]. You came back. You came back and ruined it even more. Exactly 2 years after you left. You ruined my relationship. I had to show her everything about you in my life was gone. I had to crash my car to get you out of my life and then there you were." I walked to the opposing side of the bed again and took a deep breath. [7]

A single tear fell from my emerald eye as I slowly took off her final palm and listened to her scream in pain. The blood that soaked the bed and the floor squished between my bare toes as I walked. "I have to finish, you know. You'll never make it in the world like this." The blade ripped at the skin of her shoulder in a slow motion, more blood soaking the presence of the room.

"The itsy bitsy spider came up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and washed up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider came up the spout again." [8]

I sung to her and she slowly lost her life. She was still breathing when I finished removing her right arm. She looked up at me with begging brown eyes for me to just kill her already. She didn't want to suffer anymore.

"Nobody will ever know. You don't have to suffer anymore. I used to love you. And now I don't. This will only hurt for a little bit. This is for the second year you were gone. The year when my world fell completely. "

She closed her eyes and nodded, telling me to bring the saw to her throat. Soon her head was removed from her body. I felt at ease, knowing I finished and it was going to be okay.

Believing that Jeffery Dahmer was who had possessed me, I took her lone head and stored it in the freezer of the fridge kept in my room. I quickly cleaned up the rest of her remains and the blood before taking a shower. Once I was dressed, I hopped into my new used car and drove to school; telling Clare, Adam and Principal Simpson I was late because I slept in. Just like I promised Julia, nobody would ever know.

If anyone like Anya asked questions, I would take care of them too. I'm not all talk and no game. People will pay. People will suffer.

* * *

><p>AN: I probably could have made this longer, but I think the point was made. The chapters will get worse at it goes on. You will never know who dies next. I can tell you, it goes boy, girl, etc. but I will never tell you who is when. I promise I won't use fillers. I want this to be as blunt and plain as possible. This story is pure fiction so if you made it through this chapter and you're about to hit REVIEW and bash me for it, I should remind you that this is my story and nobody forced you to sit down and read it. I'm sorry if you didn't except THIS, but it is what I wrote. I don't plan on changing my plans. People are going to die and I am going to write it. I really hope those who continue to read like this! I spend a lot of time planning each chapter and re-reading about each killing just so it's just right for you. <p>

* * *

><p>[1] Lanley High: I didn't want it to be a school from the show that he came from so I took the one my brother went to.<p>

[2] Threw me away: My idea of what their fight was about. Maybe she dumped me and he said somethings. blah blah blah.

[3] Eli's Birthday: I used Munro's so we have a base. He had to have a birthday in that year at some point!

[4] Julia's Birthday: Honestly? I used my birthday for that one...

[5] Romeo and Juliet Project: I'm going to say it was in the end of October, so that led them into November for the silent treatment and stuff, just so it led nicely into December for winter break and Vegas Night.

[6] April 24th 2011: They said Julia died a year ago in TBP and I dont know exactly they meant it, so in this, Julia 'faked her death' and came back 2 years later, deal? Deal!

[7] He took a deep breath before taking off her other palm: He started to feel the love he used to have for her again, and started to regret doing what he did. He knew he couldn't take it back, and thats why he continued.

[8] The itsy bitsy spider: My dad used to sing that song to me to calm me down at night when I couldn't sleep. Eli used it to calm himself down so he could finish what he started.


End file.
